


Dark vs Anti

by SmolSourBean



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, dark and anti fight, dark vs anti, just a little bit of knives and stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSourBean/pseuds/SmolSourBean
Summary: Mark, Jack, Bob, and Wade are playing prop hunt when Dark decides he wants to come out, this isn't good for Jack but when Anti turns up it kicks off.





	

Mark, Jack, Wade, and Bob were skyping, playing prop hunt in the evening. It was chill, as chill as screaming at inanimate objects and shooting randomly can be. Jack and Bob were shouting running away from Mark and Wade; when all of a sudden, the screaming changed from randomness, to Mark’s name as they hear a crash and see him fall to the floor, at first they laughed but he wasn’t getting up so they got worried.  _Nothing worse than living miles away and not knowing, right?_  thought Jack. 

On Mark’s end, the room was silent - bar the skype shouts - his head was throbbing and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and blacked out. 

Jack, Bob, and Wade stopped shouting when they saw a flicker on the screen and watched as Mark slowly pulled himself up with a weird sway. 

“Mark! Are you alright man??” Jack said first. In reply, Mark snapped his head up, and looked into the camera but as he did, the signal was lost. 

“What the fuck…” Bob said, clearly concerned, as were Jack and Wade.

“We gotta do something!” Wade said. 

“ _ **But what?** ,_” this voice was like a low growl and came from Bob’s skype but was definitely not Bob talking… 

“Um.. Bob is there someone with you?” Jack said with a wary tone and saw the scared look on his friends’ faces, as a shadow loomed over Bob. There was a loud smack and crash as Bob was knocked unconscious out of his chair. His skype window flickered, then lost signal but not before Jack and Wade saw the shadow disappear. “Shit Shit Shit” Jack said as Wade watched in shock shouting Bob’s name, but then Jack started saying Wade’s name as the shadow appeared behind his friend. Wade turned around just in time to meet the blow and landed on the floor, unconscious. The same flicker happened, the shadow disappeared, and the call lost signal. Now it was only Jack left…

“ ** _Hello Jackaboy_** ,” the low growl came from behind Jack and he didn’t want to turn around but he knew if he didn’t it’d be worse. To his surprise, he saw Mark standing, lurching just in front of him. “M-Mark.. Are you.. okay?” Jack asked with hesitation as it was fairly obvious that this wasn’t Mark, not quite. Without words, the figure pulled Jack from his chair and swiftly threw him up against the wall. He pinned Jacks hands above his head with one hand, and reached into the air with his other, materialising a kitchen knife from nothing.  “ ** _I came to have some fun, play nicely won’t you_** ,” Mark said with an evil grin, holding the knife to Jack’s throat. 

Now that Jack could see him properly; he saw his black eyes and red pupils, “Dark,” he said through gritted teeth. “What the fuck do you want?” 

“ ** _Like I said, I wanna play Jackaboy, and if you do anything that I don’t want you to, it’ll hurt more than this_** ,” Dark demonstrated by pushing the knife slowly into one of Jack’s palms. “AHHHhh .. *huff* fuck, fine,” Jack wanted to think that there was a way out this, but it wasn’t presenting itself at the moment. As he was thinking about this, Dark kissed him, roughly and harsh, his tongue intruding in Jack’s mouth. He loosened his grip on Jack’s hands but the knife at Jack’s throat discouraged him from making a break for it. Instead he pretended that it really was Mark; cause maybe then it wouldn’t be so weird right?, but then he started to enjoy it and kissed back, a small moan escaping his mouth. His eyes shot open as he realised that not only did he  _like_  the thought of kissing Mark, but also that this wasn’t Mark. This made Dark grin, and then he let go of Jacks hands completely and instead spun round, throwing Jack onto the bed and following quickly to straddle him. Licking his lips deviously he smiled “ ** _So you like this do you?, I was wondering when you were gonna start kissing back. I’ve always been in Mark, watching, I’ve seen the way you look at him sometimes_**.”

“Fuck off,” Jack retorted but he knew Dark was right. He sat in silence, shunning Dark. He watched as Dark materialised a never-ending length of ribbon, “ _Green or Red babe?_ ”

Jack said nothing so Dark shrugged picking red. The ribbon was vaguely mesmerising as it wound itself around the bed posts and Jack, he watched hypnotised and unmoving, it pulled taught when it had finished. “ _ **Nice** ,_” Dark growled. He then picked up his knife and brought it to just above Jacks pants, pointing downward, Jack screamed “FUCK NO, please no, not that, anything but that Dark, come on man.” 

 **“ _Hmm I like you when you’re pleading.. but relax I’m just getting a better view_** ,” Dark smiled mischievously to himself, as he cut Jack’s pants and shirt off, “ ** _I guess you’ll just have to ask Mark to get you some new ones_.** ” He took a step back to look at his handy work, his creepy evil grin not leaving his face. “ _I’m going to make coffee,_ ” Dark declared.

“What! You can’t just leave me here,” Jack exclaimed.

“ ** _Watch me_**.”

And he left, leaving Jack tied to his bed with red ribbon and only boxers on. Jack looked around desperately for a way out but the more he struggled the tighter the ribbon got and Dark had  _of course_  taken the knife with him. So Jack resigned to just lying on the bed, and began to wonder if Mark was okay in there and whether he was ever gonna get him back- His thoughts were interrupted by a loud smash from his kitchen. “…Dark?” Jack said suspiciously, not sure if it was a trick. 

“JACK!” -  _that wasn’t Dark.. that was Mark!_  Jack though to himself and then shouted back “MARK HELP!”

Jack saw as Mark arrived at the door, his saviour, but as soon as Mark laid eyes on Jack he doubled over, cried out, then snapped back up and pushed his red hair back with his hand. When he looked up, Jack could see the red eyes of Dark, “goddamit Dark!” he shouted, “just fuck off!” 

But that wasn’t the best idea, as now Dark was pissed, “ ** _Damn, didn’t think Mark was strong enough, pest… I’ll deal with him later_** ,” Dark now turned to Jack with anger in his eyes and darted onto the bed, “ ** _You’ll pay for this_**.” Dark held the knife up, aiming for Jack’s side - just enough to hurt a lot but not enough to kill him. “NO!” Jack screamed with total fear as he shut his eyes ready for the pain. Dark plunged the knife into Jack, waiting to hear a scream but …nothing?

Dark looked down to see a slightly green slime oozing from the where the knife was in Jack’s side - no, from the  _whole half_  of Jack’s body; but only the side he had stabbed? “ ** _What the fuck_** ,” for the first time, Jack heard genuine surprise and confusion in Dark’s voice and opened his eyes to see Dark above him, looking at his finger which was covered in slime and the slime string attached to…  _his body,_ “What the fuck,” Jack reiterated. 

“ ~~Hello Boys,~~ ” a new voice? and it came from Jack’s mouth? 

“ ** _Who the hell are you_ ,”** Dark growled at Jack, bewildered Jack went to say,  _I’m Jack, what are you on about._ But instead the words that left his mouth were a begrudging, “ ~~I’m Anti, you dick.~~ ”

Dark was looking at a weird contortion of Jack’s face, half scared and half annoyed, with his right eye normal but his left eye.., it was green with a blue iris. “ ~~God I hate only having one eye~~ ,” Anti said still annoyed, “ ~~You ready jackaboy~~ ,” Dark watched still confused as Jack’s left eye looked at his right eye which was still Jack's eye with absolutely no clue of what was going on. As quickly as Dark had moved previously, Jack’s left arm broke free of the ribbon and punched Dark in the face, before he could react Jack’s left leg kicked Dark in between his legs perfectly, causing Dark to swear in pain and fall off the bed, also causing Jack to shout Mark’s name out of concern for his body now being beaten up. “ ~~Oh pathetic~~ ,” Anti growled, “ ~~Jack I’ve only got control of one half of our body, if you hadn’t noticed, so if we’re getting out of here we’re gonna have to do it together,~~ ” Anti untied Jack’s half, “ ~~We’re gonna have to do everything quick okay so on 1 we jump off the bed right~~?” Without getting an answer Anti shouted '1' so Jack followed.

Anti grabbed the knife embedded in his side, as he pulled it out, the wound healed, leaving only a faint scar. “No hurting Mark okay,” Jack said, deadly serious.   “ ~~Are you serious? We aren’t getting Mark back without scaring Dark off and the only way we’re doing that is beating him,~~ ” Anti argued. 

“No, we can’t hurt Mark what if he doesn’t survive?”

“ ~~Now Jack I didn’t want to do this-~~ ”

“You’re lying I can feel it,”

“- ~~Just a side effect, don’t worry it’ll all be over soon,~~ ”

Jack hadn’t noticed that Dark had gotten up and was now right in front of them with another knife. “ ~~Mine’s bigger than yours~~ ,” Anti said grinning as he unexpectedly lunged forward, head-butting Dark. This knocked Jack out and gave Anti complete control…

 

\----------------------

 

Jack awoke to Mark calling his name, he thought, _is it all over?_ But as he lifted his head and looked around he saw that they were both sitting at a small table in a cabaret bar, “umm..?” 

“Yeah I know I’ve been here the whole time, it’s freaky trust me,” Mark sounded as ever, genuinely concerned. 

“But you got out, you woke up, how’d you do it??” Jack noticed he sounded quite desperate, “we’re both getting beaten up by our alter egos out there…” he wanted to say  _I’m worried about you Mark, I was sacred as hell_  and well, he also wanted to actually kiss Mark but now was probably not the time. 

“I know we’re getting beat up, we can see it, we’re pretty badass,” Mark laughed as he pointed at the stage; the red curtains were closed and on them was a black and white projection of what was happening in the real world - through Dark’s eyes. Jack smiled, it was so nice to hear Mark’s real voice and his laugh as if they were still playing prop hunt. He didn’t notice that he was staring at Mark until Mark turned back and blushed seeing Jack smiling at him. Jack quickly looked away slightly embarrassed. Mark continued to talk, to fill the silence, “when Dark was making coffee a hand appeared in this dream, holding a tray of coffee and then another hand put it on the table, I picked it up at the same time as Dark in real life and I woke up in my body. As soon as I realised, I came rushing to get you.. but well…” Mark trailed off. 

“It’s okay Mark, Dark isn’t under your control,” Jack put a hand on Mark’s shoulder. 

“It’s not quite that.. the thing is, well…” Mark struggled but Jack stayed quiet, curious and patient, “well, when I saw you like that, all tied up in just boxers… I thought that maybe I wanted to do the things Dark was thinking - I didn’t! - but just that split second I..” Mark hid his face in his hands. Jack leant forward and pushed them out of the way. Mark looked at him, he was so close he could feel his breath and then Jack kissed him, and he kissed back; their tongues entwined, Jack pulled back smiling and declared, “definitely better than Dark.” Mark laughed and said, “well we might as well watch the show.”

Anti and Dark were perfectly matched, every attack blocked by the other, but Anti was more cunning and had been watching Dark’s fighting pattern, there was a certain knife swing that left his face open. Anti took the next opportunity to uppercut Dark’s jaw. 

“Fuck,” Dark and Mark swore, Jack turned concerned that Mark had also swore and saw a large purple bruise forming on Mark’s jawline. “Fuck Mark you didn’t say you could feel it in here!” Jack looked really worried now, but Mark just laughed, “this is nothing, you kicked me in the balls earlier.”

“Haha that  _was_ Anti though,” Jack replied, but as he did, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and looked down to see a long white scar appear. “We have to get out of here Mark, otherwise Mr and Mr super villain out there are gonna kill each other, and us,” Jack joked but Mark could tell he was starting to get pretty scared. They hadn’t noticed the hand until now, that had been holding a tray with two tall pints of beer on it, and when they did, another hand appeared and placed the two glasses on the table, “I hate freaky dreams man,” Jack said creeped out big time by the Adam’s family style hands that just disappeared.     “Wait Jack, I just had an idea, what if the coffee was just coincidence and the real reason I woke up is because maybe if you’re given a drink in the dream it’s like your mind trying to wake you up?” Mark looked expectantly at Jack for agreement. “Well, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

And with those famous last words, Mark and Jack sipped the beer and passed out. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Jack shot up as he felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked around quickly, hoping to see his room, but once again all he could see was the red walls and tables of the freaky-cabaret-bar-dream. 

"Yeah it didn't work... dumb idea anyway I guess," Mark said.

Jack looked to his right to see Mark's disheartened face, he could tell he was kinda losing it. Then he looked down and realised they were actually on the stage now,  _on a bed,_ but not just any bed,  _Jack's bed._ "I think," Jack started, "we have to be in the same kind of position as in real life, in this dream to get out, hence the be-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence another pain punched him in the stomach pushing him flat on his back onto the bed. "Fuck," he wheezed.

"Jack, shit, are you okay!?" Mark without thinking lept onto Jack, straddling his hips. "JACK!" he shouted.

"I'M FINE MARK THANKS," Jack shouted back sarcastically, his breath back now. "what the fuck happened?"

"Dark kicked Anti onto the bed, and now this," Mark said, pointing at the projection of the outside world with shame. Jack looked up to see Dark straddling Anti on the bed roughly kissing him and Anti kissing back. 

" _ **I've been waiting to get my hands on you for a while**_ ," Dark growled at Anti. Anti flipped them over with effortless strength. He bit down on Dark's neck and licked up to his jaw, eliciting a moan from him. " ~~You have me, now what are you gonna do?~~ " Anti flashed his mischievous grin. In response Mark flipped them over again and started kissing Anti's neck, then moved down, sucking his nipple and biting making Anti squeak. He continued downward licking and biting, leaving small marks as he moved down. He pushed Anti's boxers off. Dark licked the head of Anti's already hard dick but Anti wasn't gonna wait, he grabbed Dark's hair and pushed him down. He felt his dick hit the back of Dark's throat " ~~ahh-h Dark, you should've came sooner~~ ," Anti gasped. " _ **I think you'll be coming first**_ ," Dark grinned. His head bobbed up and down sucking, licking, biting a little, drawing out groans and whispered swears from Anti. 

Jack noticed he was getting really hard from just watching this, so did Mark but neither said a word, until Jack realised that Mark was still straddling him, he could feel his bulge and knew Mark would feel his. He slowly looked up at Mark and Mark looked away awkwardly combing his hands through his hair. He looked so hot, topless, arm stretching up to his hair, his blushing cheeks.

"Fuck it," Jack declared, he just couldn't take the temptation any more and pulled a surprised Mark into a rough kiss, tasting a hint of the beer. Mark kissed back, biting jack's lips, parting them with his tongue. Jack loved the warm feeling of Mark's mouth on his and could feel his dick getting so hard. "You need help with that," Mark growled in his low voice making Jack moan a little. He nodded and Mark slipped his hand into his boxers and started stroking, rubbing the head with his thumb each time. As he got faster Jack began to moan and writhe, "please Mark, will you fuck me."

Mark stopped as he was actually kinda surprised by this "oh um-"

"Only if you want to," Jack quickly butted in, looking up at Mark. When Mark looked down and saw Jack's red cheeks, lust blown eyes, and glistening muscles, he had to agree. He would've said yes straight away but this wasn't a normal situation so he wasn't sure. "I do want to I-"

Mark was rudely interrupted by Anti's shouting from real life as Dark fucked him into the sheets, "FUCK DARK AHHh." Anti was gasping, his teeth gritted. Dark panted above him. 

Mark had a sort of surprised and confused look on his face, "Your accent gets stronger when you fuck, Jack?"

Jack blushed, stuttering, "I-I guess."

"I'd like to hear that," Mark smiled. He took a bottle of lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers. Pushing Jack's legs apart he licked up Jack's dick as he slipped the first finger in. The sensation made Jack moan, Mark slipped in the second finger stretching Jack "ahh-h Mark.." Jack gasped. Mark sucked more and used his other hand to caress Jack's thigh making him shiver. He licked Jack's tip teasingly, "Mark, could we get on with it," Jack realised he kinda sounded like a dick and added, "I-I'm close."

Mark pulled back,"okay, you ready," he spoke softly and put his tip at Jack's entrance. He was about to go in but Jack started shouting, "FUCK MARK, NoT SO fast, ah ah,"

Mark was seriously confused and concerned, "but Jack I haven't even.."

Jack squirmed under him with his eyes closed, only opening them when Mark stopped. Then he realised, he was back in his room and the man towering over him was Dark now, "shit."

" _ **Well this is a surprise Jackaboy, a fun one, Anti was too into it for my liking, but from what I can tell your pretty into it too,**_ " Dark's grin hadn't been creeper the whole night than now, Jack thought. 

Mark watched concerned at the man underneath him, who had now stopped screaming. There was a moment's silence and then Jack opened his eyes but to Mark's dismay it was Anti here now. " ~~Hello Mark, I don't believe we've met, let me introduce myself~~ ," and with that Anti flipped them so that he was straddling Mark. He licked up from Mark's dick to his jawline, biting at his nips. Mark looked down pretty creeped out by Anti as he stopped at his jawline and looked up at him. At first he looked kinda cute - bar the fact that he only had one green eye and the other socket was a pitch black hole - but then he started to grin menacingly. Unexpectedly Anti thrust into Mark causing him to cry out, "Ahh-h Fuck Jac- I mean.. Anti."

"Heehee, go on, say his name," Anti taunted, "say it." He growled again more serious. As he pushed into Mark, his weird slime serving as lube, he started slowly pulling all the way out and pushing all the way in. The slow movements made Mark moan, "Jackk..."

" ~~Attaboy~~ ," Anti purred into Mark's ear. Mark wouldn't admit it but that really turned him on. 

 

Meanwhile Jack was gripping the sheets as Dark thrust into him and stroked his length. "Dark, I-I'm so close," Jack panted, his hair was a mess, cheeks flushed, and eyes dripping with lust. " **Oh _no no you don't get off that easy Jackaboy, you'll have to beg_** ," Dark laughed. 

"W-wha- ," Jack started to protest but Dark found his sweet spot and kept aiming for it each thrust. Jack gripped the sheets harder as he moaned, "ah ha ah, fuck Dark, please please ah aH AH," Jack climaxed, covering his stomach. Dark continued, getting faster until he came. 

In the dream Anti had been hitting Mark's sweet spot as well, but with slow deliberate thrusts, teasing Mark until he saw Dark coming close, then he sped up. The sudden roughness caused Mark to catch his breath, "ah ah ah Jack, Anti, fuCK," Mark hadn't expected it to happen so fast, maybe it was the dream? When he opened his eyes however he was on his side, body draped over Jack's,  _in Jack's room_. 

"Jack..?" Mark asked, hoping. Jack turned to face him, "M-Mark, I'm-I'm so exhausted man, are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I think... I think Anti might have actually been trying to help us?"

"What?" Jack sat up confused, "how? why?"

"Well, I think he understood how the dream worked and.. well  ~~ _he made me climax at the same time as Dark so I could get back_~~.." Mark mumbled the last bit but Jack heard anyway and just laughed at Mark's shyness. "Come here you," Jack hugged Mark, kissing him gently, "dya want tea?"

 


End file.
